Lotus Shadow Daughter of Severus Lysander Snape and Lily Rose Evans
by Kat2006
Summary: What happens if the daughter of Severus and Lily comes to Hogwarts? How will this change fate? Join in with Lotus Shadow as she enters the world of Harry Potter.


Whispers followed soon after the words left the professor's mouth. Everyone stared at the girl, her cape flowing around her like the waters on the black lake, the child, half hidden in the shadows. She strode towards the stool where Professor McGonagall was patiently waiting. Without a second to lose, a pale, slender hand emerged from under the cloak and gracefully pulled back her hood, revealing an angel waiting, well aware of the sea of people watching in a trance. She had silk black locks which elegantly fell around her waist, curling a little at the end. Students could swear that when they viewed it under the light, they could see a strange tinge of red. High cheekbones enhanced her face showing to the world that she was as well-bred as a pureblood with pale snow white skin which emphasized the blood red lips which were full and round with a strong cupid bow. What caught many of the watcher's eyes were her deadly and entrancing green eyes. They were filled with a hidden strength, sparkling with intelligence and power. The window to the child's mind was closed tightly as it could. The Professors watched, enthralled by the heavenly beauty, which held many mysteries.

**Draco's POV**

I watched the pathetic first years line up nervously by the side of the wall. I wondered who the mysterious girl was. She had caught my interest.

**Flashback**

Draco Malfoy, the pureblood supreme, heir of the Malfoy House, boarded the scarlet train and with an elegant flourish, he waved farewell to his parents. He immediately picked a compartment which was seemingly empty. He strode in like a stuck-up prince and ordered whoever was in there to get out.

"You're in my compartment so get out you useless and low bred creature."

The other person, who had a hood on, did not reply, instead, she merely tilted her head in an assessing manner which seemed unnaturally familiar. A beautiful angelic cold laugh rang out. I stood there suddenly afraid and had a feeling of impending doom if I stepped one toe out of line.

I apprehensively looked at her before gently bringing her hand up to my lips in the way I was taught to do.

"My most sincere apologies, Miss ...?"

Here I stopped and shot a quick glance at her. She tilted her head again in that familiar tilt. I knew that I know that the action was familiar but just couldn't place my finger on it. She abruptly stood up, crossing the apartment with her trunk in tow, and left.

I stood there for how long, no one knows. I tried to get my head around what just happened before dismissing it. Soon, more Slytherins arrived and we soon were talking to each other about our day. The incident had half of my mind preoccupied throughout the entire trip.

**Flashback End**

I turned my attention back to the present before going into complete shock as the mysterious girl I met turned out to be my Godfather, Severus Snape's, child. So many questions thrummed around in my head.

**Lotus' POV**

I stood straight and proud and glanced at the assembled students. I simply sighed. As soon as my name came up, I stood up and glided towards the stool. I instantly drew back my hood that had shadowed my face before glimpsed at the teacher.

She seemed to have fallen into a state where her mind couldn't decide whether to laugh hysterically, faint, gape in shock or simply just stare. She seemed to choose the last option as she stood there as still as just clutching the sorting hat hard while her knuckles started turning white from the effort. Honestly, was it that hard to believe that I was the child of Severus Snape or that Severus Snape was a father?

**End Lotus' POV**

**No one particular's POV (Maybe mine?)**

The other teachers had varied reactions.

If Dumbledore had been sucking a lemon drop, he probably would have choked himself to death. To be quiet honest, I wouldn't much care whether he died by choking on his own lemon drops or someone wrapping the insanely long beard around his neck to choke him (the last option seemed pretty satisfying in my mind). He gaped unattractively (not that he was attractive before) and his famous twinkling eyes were gone and replaced with complete astonishment.

Professor Quirrell seemed to have fainted but in truth, he was well aware of what was going around though inside his mind (and also the Dark Lord's since he had allowed him to share his body with him) he was in turmoil and was slightly panicking. If this was truly Snape's daughter or adopted, she would be extremely smart and wary of many people. Not to mention the fact he knew ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about her. She could throw up his well laid out plans in the air in seconds.

Professors' Flitwick, Sprout, and Trelawney had their jaws unhinged like a door. Internally, they probably were chasing each of their thoughts on an endless chase until someone/ somebody explained to them that they were not dreaming and that they should hinge their jaws again for no flies to get in and just accept the fact that Severus Snape had a daughter (absolutely amazing! How did he hide all of this from us? Who was he married to? My inner eye saw this happen through my mind was still unprepared for it and yes I'm a complete fake so don't bother with my ramblings.) and get on with your life.

Severus had a disinterested look while inside he was cackling madly just watching the look upon the Hogwarts teachers' facial expressions. (To be quite truthful, he sometimes can be as mad as the hatter yet still maintain his intelligence and cruelness which made him scarier.)

* * *

Hi Readers! This is my first fanfic so please point out any mistakes you think i made. Thank you for reading my story and i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
